Enlighten-mint
Enlighten-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, she will produce 50 sun. She will then give a boost to all Enlighten-mint Family plants a temporary boost, increasing their sun production rates and amounts of sun produced for a short time. Enlighten-mint Family plants include: *Primal Sunflower *Solar Tomato *Sun Bean *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Toadstool *Twin Sunflower Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 5 seconds, Enlighten-mint disappears. Enlighten-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when she's available. Origins Enlighten-mint is based on the "Lamiaceae." (also known as "mint") Her name is a pun on the word "enlightenment," which means "the action of enlightening or the state of being enlightened." Enlighten usually means "to inspire," but here, a literal interpretation is used, resulting in the meaning changing to "providing light." Almanac entry Enlighten-mint boosts When boosted by Enlighten-mint, the following plants gain the following effects: *Primal Sunflower's sun production rate will decrease to 5 seconds, and it'll produce an additional 75 sun. *Solar Tomato will do 100 DPS to all zombies in its radius, its stun duration will be increased by 12 seconds, and it will produce 100 sun per zombie instead of 50. *Sun Bean will convert all damage done to a zombie to sun, the max sun a zombie can produce is increased to 400, and the max sun a zombie can produce from Sun Bean's plant food effect is increased to 700. *Sunflower's sun production rate will decrease to 5 seconds, and it'll produce an additional amount of sun based on Sunflower's level. At level 1, it'll produce an additional 25 sun. Starting at level 5, it'll produce an additional 40 sun, and at level 10, Sunflower will produce an additional 50 sun. *Sun-shroom will instantly grow to its max size, its sun production rate will decrease to 4 seconds, and it'll produce an additional 35 sun once fully grown. *Toadstool's chew time will be reduced to 3 seconds, and it'll produce 100 sun per zombie eaten. *Twin Sunflower's sun production will decrease to 5 seconds, and it'll produce an additional amount of sun based on Sunflower's level. At level 1, it'll produce an additional 50 sun. Starting at level 5, it'll produce an additional 80 sun, and at level 10, Sunflower will produce an additional 100 sun. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Enlighten-mint’s recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Enlighten-mint is very comparable to Gold Bloom, as they both provide early boosts to sun-producing plants. Although Enlighten-mint requires a full setup of sun-producing plants to maximize the amount of sun she can produce, she can produce more sun overall then Gold Bloom can. Gold Bloom, on the other hand, can be imitated and doesn't require a full set up of sun-producing plants to use, often making it the simpler choice to use. Enlighten-mint has excellent synergies with Sun-shroom, Solar Tomato, and Toadstool. When boosted by Enlighten-mint, Sun-shroom will quickly grow to his final stage as well as produce a bunch of extra sun, making him a particularly good choice of sun producer when used in combination with Enlighten-mint. Solar Tomato when boosted not only stuns zombies for longer, but deals damage and produces a noticeably larger amount of sun. Finally, Toadstool, when boosted, takes a shorter amount of time to chew zombies, as well as producing more sun when a zombie is finally swallowed. Enlighten-mint can also work pretty effectively in Battlez to help increase sun production quickly. It is strongly recommended not to bring Enlighten-mint into levels with "don't lose more than X plants" objectives as she will disappear after a while just like the other mints. Gallery Enlightenmint.jpg|Enlighten-mint's seed packet PLANTENLIGHTENMINT 1536 00.png|Enlighten-mint's textures Enlighten-mint familyicon.png|Enlighten-mint Family icon 37823A3D-B8C2-4A41-90AC-1B554503E7A0.jpeg|Appearing 7C1C886A-4ADA-470C-9B02-6DE8A80CBE2F.jpeg|Disappearing Trivia * Despite being a sun-producing plant, Gold Bloom is not in the Enlighten-mint Family. * Enlighten-mint has the shortest duration out of all the Power Mints, with a 5 second duration at Level 1 and a 9.5 second duration at Level 10. See also *Power Mints Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Enlighten-mint Family plants Category:Sun-producing plants